pkmnshufflefandomcom-20200216-history
Special Stages
Special Stages are stages that can only be played during events. These stages last for a limited time, in most cases a week or two. Special stage types that can't be found anywhere else in the game can also be found here, including Escalation Battles and Pokémon Safari. Almost half of the currently released Pokémon can only be encountered in this area. There are a few that appeared in this area that also appeared in other areas. Most stages here reward 200 Coins for first clear instead of 100. The Mobile version of the game was released on August 31, 2015. Every event before then is, therefore, 3DS exclusive. As of the 3DS v1.5.7 and Mobile v1.12.3 updates (February 13, 2018), events are on rotation. Check the Current Events page for info on those events. List of Special Stages Meowth's Coin Mania This stage appears every Friday until Sunday, and provides a way for players to earn a good amount of Coins. However, it can only be attempted once, after which the stage locks. Three additional attempts can be purchased with 1 Jewel. Meowth cannot be caught in this special stage, but can be caught in the Main Stages. Since the Alola update (3DS v1.4.9 and Mobile v1.10.4 updates), Meowth has been replaced by its Alola Form, but the stage is still pretty much the same. Exp. Points from Victini! This stage appears every Sunday until Tuesday, and provides a way for players to earn a very large amount of Experience (1000 EXP). However, it can only be attempted once, after which the stage locks. Additional attempts can be purchased with 1 Jewel each, up to nine extra attempts. Unlike Meowth's Coin Mania, Victini can be caught here. Tons of Exp. Points This stage was renamed from Exp. Points from Victini!, since the Alola update (3DS v1.4.9 and Mobile v1.10.4 updates) replaced Victini with Magearna. The stage is still pretty much the same. Skill Booster S Stage! This stage, featuring Eevee, appears every Saturday until Tuesday, boasting a high drop rate for Skill Booster S and a significant (although still somewhat low) drop rate for Skill Booster M. It should be noted that Drops are only awarded if the stage is cleared. The stage can only be attempted once, after which the stage locks. Additional attempts can be purchased with 1 Jewel each, up to nine extra attempts. Skill Booster M Stage! This stage is a reworked version of Skill Booster S Stage!, only dropping Skill Booster M. All other rules are the same. Daily Pokémon As the name suggests, these stages change Pokémon daily from Tuesday to Monday. The stage is unavailable on Saturdays and Sundays. Great Challenge These stages are basically more difficult normal stages that allow players to catch Pokémon (with low catchability) that are usually not available anywhere else. An Evolving Challenge! These stages are basically Great Challenge-type stages. As the name suggests, they involve Pokémon that evolve. Ultra Challenge These stages are Great Challenge-type stages that are significantly more difficult, but allow for extremely rare Pokémon to be caught. Special Challenge These stages give players chances to be rewarded Skill Boosters and other rare Items. They usually appear at the same time of Competitive Stages. Commemorative Event These stages are basically normal stages with a limited availability and extra rewards. As the name suggests, these events are held in celebration of something. High-Speed Challenge These stages are Great Challenge-type stages but are limited by time instead of by moves. Competitive Stage These stages allow players to compete against other players around the world. Each time the player sets a high score, the game will submit it to the leaderboards. By the end of the event, if the player makes the cut, they will receive special items, most notably a Mega Stone for the respective Pokémon, and Enhancements like Mega Speedups. Pokémon Safari These stages actually consist of several different Pokémon, chosen based on probability each time the player attempts the stage. As a result, Optimize cannot be used, and the player must choose their own team. However, each event usually has a common Type Pokémon or Type weakness, making it easier to decide on a team. The event text in game usually gives a hint on this. Additionally, these stages are 3-Pokémon stages (with the exception of series #5). Escalation Battles These stages have a level that increases, along with the catchability, which is equal to the level, and also the stage difficulty, each time the player clears the stage. There is a set of stages and a set of rules to determine which stage to use at which level. Most milestone levels have their own single difficult stage (with milestone rewards), while other stages span across tens of levels. These stages are infamous for giving out lots of Mega Speedups and other Enhancements. Incredible Item Stage This stage is a type of Escalation Battles that rewarded a lot more items compared to regular Escalation Battles events at the time. Level MAX Challenge This stage is a type of Escalation Battles which provides guaranteed Skill Booster Drops and also rewards a large amount of Enhancements that are intended for use on the target Pokémon. One Chance a Day! These stages can only be attempted once per day, meaning the maximum number of possible attempts is the duration of the event in days. Try 'Em Items Stage These stages reduce Item cost to 0, allowing players to freely test out items without having to use Coins. Monthly Challenge These stages are similar to Pokémon Safari in that they feature several Pokémon (usually 5), but each one has an equal chance of appearing, and can only be encountered once (the stages disappear after five attempts). The stages are initially unlocked, but becomes locked after 1 attempt. Each additional attempt can be unlocked with 1 or 2 Jewels, depending on the event. The highlight of these events are the guaranteed rare Enhancements Drops. A few kinds of Monthly Challenges have appeared: * Start-of-Month Challenge * Mid-month Challenge Here are a few other ones: Stage locks after 1 attempt, and up to 4 additional attempts can be purchased with 2 Jewels each. Each stage can be only be encountered once. |- |Late Holiday Challenge |12/24/17 to 12/26/17 | Stage locks after 1 attempt, and up to 4 additional attempts can be purchased with 2 Jewels each. Each stage can be only be encountered once. |- |Start-of-Year Challenge |12/31/17 to 01/03/18 | Stage locks after 1 attempt, and up to 14 additional attempts can be purchased with 2 Jewels each Each stage can be encountered a maximum of 3 times. |} Timeline A list of all the event Pokémon and the durations in which they appeared. Does not include regularly appearing Pokémon (i.e. Meowth, Victini, Eevee, Wobbuffet, Carnivine). Last updated a while ago. Category:Locations *